One Big Family
by prettyrandom13
Summary: Here the sequel to Luke's Big Family, I took over the story. I do not own a thing. Not the characters, not the plot of the story not one thing. Sorry it toke so long please review.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the sequel to Luke's Big Surprise.

One Big Happy Family

The date is June 3 2025 Luke and Lorelai have been married for 10 years and they had another kid 2 years after they got married. Her name is Kylie. After she was born Lorelai decided to have her tubes tied so she can't have any more kids but doesn't tell Luke. she has a happy family she has 6 kids that love her dearly and 3 grandkids that adore her. She still works for the Dragonfly Inn with Sookie and Michel. Luke still runs the diner and is still the town grump.

Liam is 18 works at the diner and goes to Stars Hollow High. He is dating Martha Belleville

Rory is 37 years old and is still married to Logan and has 3 kids. 2 girls and 1 boy.

Devon is 15 years old and starting Chilton in the fall. She is a daddy's girl. She goes fishing and camping with Luke.

Lily is 15 years old and starting Stars Hollow High in the fall. She is the only kid who does not go to Chilton. She loves fashion and junk food just like her mom.

Jake is 15 and is a rebel at most times. He is most like his dad with his temper which often leads him to flare-ups between him and Lorelai.

Kylie is 8 years old and is in 3rd grade with Lulu as a teacher. She loves both of her parents.

The story begins in the fall when all the kids are back in school for about a month when Jake gets into a fight and both Luke and Lorelai have to come to Chilton for a meeting with the Headmaster.

"Luke don't be late we need to be at Chilton at 3:00 for the meeting with the Headmaster"

"I know I'm getting ready. Who is picking up Kylie from school today"

"Sookie. She said it would be ok since we are busy."

Luke and Lorelai get to Chilton and see Jake there and they walk into the Headmaster's office together.

Lorelai walks in first and sees that it's Max as the Headmaster.

What do you think. Should I continue with this story. Press the Review Button PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

"Max." Lorelai said shocked.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here?" Max said.

"Luke and I are Jake's parents." Lorelai said still shocked.

"But I didn't see the last name Gilmore." He said equally shocked.

"Luke and I finally got married. So that explains that. When did you become the Headmaster here?" Lorelai said.

"This year actually." Max said.

"That's great we are all caught up now can we get back to Jack please jeeze isn't that why we are here." Luke said getting jealous.

"O yes...it seems Jake got into a flight with Josh McMaster the parents will be here shortly." Max said.

Lorelai looks over to her son and another young man that looks familiar but shakes it off.

There is a knock on the door and a lady that looks like never listen to their Mother telling them to wash there make up off before going to bed open the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. McMaster are here to see you sir." She said.

"Well bring them on in." Max said.

The lady nodded and went back inside the other room to get the other parents.

5 minutes later

"Mr. and Mrs. McMaster." The lady said leaving the door open for the McMaster. Then to both Lorelai, Luke, and Max's in walks in Paris and Doyle come in the room.

"Josh didn't I tell you to stop getting in trouble this is going to mess up you going to Yale or hack any college. What is wrong with you can't stay out of trouble for 10 minutes?" Paris said.

"Paris, Doyle you two got married….and reproduced." Lorelai said. "EWWWW! Boy do I feel bad for that kid both of his parents are oddballs.'' She thought.

"Lorelai what are you doing here?" Paris says shocked.

"Apparently my kid and your kid got in a fight." Lorelai said.

"YOU have a kid with whom." Paris said.

"Luke." Lorelai said while looking at him with a smile.

"I knew you two would get together well how is Rory doing." Paris said.

"Sorry to stop this little reunion but I have a meeting in a little bit so can I just tell you what's been going to lead to this point that leads all of us here to this point." Max said losing patients.

"Fine, Mr. Bubble Buster." Lorelai said while everyone else nodded yes. Max gives Lorelai a no approving stare and she sends one back but its looks more deadly.

"As it appears by what both students have told me this has been going on for the past 3 weeks, apparently it started by there being an academic war between the two. Like there was by between Rory and Paris years before. I have came.." Lorelai laughs. "Dirty." Lorelai said. Everybody looks at her trying not to laugh. "Sorry it's been a long time sense I've been able to do that…continue… You have came…" Lorelai says while smiling at the last word.

"I have come to decision to have Josh and Jake to have the same punishment that Rory and Paris that the headmaster before me made." Max said.

"Fine." Everybody said.

"But they will still be suspended for the rest of the day now goodbye." Max said.

Everybody except Max turns to leave.

"Before you leave Lorelai may I talk to you for a second?" Max said.

"Sure but can Luke stay." Lorelai said.

"I would most like just you." Max said.

"What about your meeting?" Lorelai said.

"It can wait 3 minutes." Max said.

"Fine." Lorelai said sending I'm sorry looks at Luke who looks a little jealous.

After everyone leaves the room Lorelai and Max start speaking.

"I just have some questions I would like for you to answer." Max said.

"Ok…Shoot." Lorelai said unsure.

"Why did you not want to marry me? I loved you, heck I even still have that dead plants pot that you put in a corner to dead because it had no sunlight. I could have been a good husband and step father to Rory, I could have given you two everything, we could have moved into a bigger house, had a huge yard, had kids, got some dog as many as you wanted. Why do you run away from that, why did you run away from me?" Max said.

"Because I don't want to try on my wedding dress every second, I wasn't to scared to eat anything, I didn't love you enough for me to spend the rest of my life with you. Please understand that." Lorelai said.

"So you want to do all that for the diner guy… what's his name Luke I remember him at the hospital the day my little girl was born. I asked him are you even sure that you children are his? Because to me they look more like me then him." Max said.

"How dare you of course they are his and God know that you look nothing like my kids!" Lorelai said.

"Really because a lot of baby mama say that ever seen Maury they always say the baby is the dads however they are almost never are." Max said boldly.

"YOU ARE A BASTARD!" Lorelai said.

"Hey watch the language you are in your children Headmaster office." Max said.

"Is that a threat?" Lorelai said sending him looks that a kill a man after a one quick look.

"It could be." Max said smiling.

"It's in the past just leave it there." Lorelai said annoyed.

"Fine, I have to go to my meeting you may leave shut the door on your way out." Max said.


End file.
